PHANTOM RELIVED
by ErikandChristine
Summary: Dreams like this can't come true, but mine did. In it was everyone from the books. But i wasn't living in a book because this was real. I was RELIVING THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. First FicPlease R
1. Prologue

It has not even been two days since I finished both books of the Phantom of the Opera and I feel like it has been centuries. My mind soared with wonder and excitement and anger through each page. Every letter and word held me tight and wrapped me around a world unknown…. Yet I knew everything. I felt Erik's pain and Christine's love and Raoul's jealousy. I knew what it felt to be behind that loathing mask, to feel no love from a mother. I knew how it felt to have lived without both parents and be enchanted at the thought of being taught by an angel. I knew how it was to know you loved an angel but know that they don't love you back. I had been Erik, I had been Christine, and I had been Raoul. I had been Carlotta, I had been Meg and I had been Joseph. I had been everyone. No one was spared.

Now I wish, I just wish that all of it had been real. I wish I could go back in time and relive it all. Not through the pages of a book but the real thing.

I continued wishing all night as to how wonderful it would be to see it all happen, not from my imagination but through my eyes. But how was I to know that twinkiling light in the sky I saw before falling into deep sleep wasn't a plane but a star. A star that would change my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I woke up expecting to see my own room, my own bed, and my own clothes. I looked around but this wasn't my room, neither my bed nor my clothes. Somebody had kidnapped me and had brought me to this wretched place. But what was this place and where in the god damn world was I. My answer came through the varnished wooden door.

I was on my guard as I heard the door knob turn; I quickly got up and went into kung fu mode. It was a maid, I didn't know where she came from or who she was, but I knew she was a maid.

She looked at me quizzically at my kicking stance. I straightened my back and smile nervously. It was my only chance to know what the heck was going on here and I was making a bad impression. Slowly the maid put down her tray which contained my breakfast; well at least I assumed it was mine. I thanked her automatically. It was strange I felt as if I was accustomed to this. She replied her welcome and I could tell by her actions how many times she had done it before.

Few seconds before she turned to leave she looked at me with a hard stare, but it was filled with warmth still yet. "Madame Madeleine vat is wrong. You seem troubled."

Madeleine, since when was my name Madeleine. I mean I think I would know what my name would be. But I felt no strangeness to this name. It felt as if it almost belonged to me. Why why…..


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Why.. That question would be answered later because I noticed now that the maid was looking at me with a strange expression. "Madame, I'm completely sorry. Vat is wrong. I have only come because of Mademoiselle Perrualt's say so." She said in a deep French accent. "Andz now I vill be leaving. I have heard too many rumors of this mansion."

I couldn't take it all in. Mansion.. Mademoiselle Perrualt.. Where am I who am I. I slowly walked to the mirror I spotted in the corner with the dresser. It was evident that wherever I am and whoever I am, I had lots of money. Cha Ching!

I couldn't stop staring. I wish I could scream but I wasn't my mouth I opened when I looked at myself. I was someone else…Mademoiselle Perrualt, now I remember. Now I knew who I was…I was Madeleine…. Erik's widowed mother.

I studied my features carefully. I was as beautiful as she was described in the book, if not, even more. I felt a sudden rush of joy. Then I remembered I was a mother now, I was Erik's mother. If I did anything other than what was meant to happen…then I might change everything. But no! I couldn't, I couldn't change it. Erik's mother was who had made him that way. She loved him and she realized it too late, and he never really knew. Maybe I wouldn't hurt to show a little love…

8888

Now I now these chapters are short but I just want to know whether people actually like this story. I know that at least 30 people read it but it makes me confused that out of those 30 people only 2 reviewed. Please review if you read it! Thank you soo much. Oh and I promise to make longer chapters I jus wanted to make sure people updated and didn't fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I felt awkward wearing someone else's clothing no matter how beautiful it was. It wasn't like I had any other choice. So far I had no idea how I got here and how I would get back to my time, to my own life. At least I knew I was Madeleine, Erik's mother, and my best friend Mlle. Marie Perrault was waiting fro me downstairs. I had no account of what had happened yesterday and how I was supposed to react today.

Carefully I walked down the carpeted stairs into a furnished living room and I could tell Madeleine had great taste. I looked up to see Marie huddled in a corner by the windowsill. It reminded me of how Madeline once saw her in their boarding school, when she was an outcast and Madeleine had taken her in. Now as I gazed at her bent over body I felt a rush of warmth, but when Marie turned around I saw none of that in her eyes.

Her eyes were bloodshot and filled with anger and... pity. "What happened Marie?" I asked as innocently as I could because I really had no idea what had happened.

"You know perfectly well what happened!" she snarled. I slowly backed away in fear. "Erik's birthday was a disaster and he had cuts running through his hands that will scar him for life and all you could do was cause it."

Oh god no! I knew what she was talking about. I read this passage in the book so many times, it wasn't even funny. It was birthday, well obviously she just that but anyway, and it was the first time Erik had ever seen how he looked without the mask. He had smashed the mirror with his hands…. Now I realized the mirror in my room was new.. it was bought just today. How could I live with this now? Why did I have to come into the picture where I was hated so much?

88888

I watched as Marie walked down the driveway and around the bend. I turned to close the door to face another problem… Erik…

I walked over to the stove and continued to make a breakfast for myself careful to watch Erik in the corners of my eyes. He sensed I was watching him, I could tell, but he showed no care.

I was about to turn away to make a French toast when I saw Erik's spoon clatter to the ground. Obviously his hands were bandaged because of the glass that shred it the night before. I left the stove and rushed over to him and bent down on my knees as he sat on his chair looking at me with a cold look.

"Let me help you." I managed to say without a choked voice. I saw him hesitate before he allowed me to spoon-fed him. Did he really hate me that much…

88888

I sighed in relaxation and in approval as I listened to Erik play. Although his hands were bandaged he was stubborn and fought his way to the piano. He was injured but his music never faltered. I knew even from the first time I read the book and as I heard him ply now, how much music meant to him. It was the most beautiful and powerful thing he possessed.

I knew how much in the future how much the Opera House meant to him. How much hearing Christine's voice combined in his music, meant to him. And I knew I couldn't take it away no matter how much Madeleine previously tried to prevent him from doing anything involving music, I had to. Music was his life as he was mine……


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It has only been one day living with Erik and it wasn't has eventful as I expected, although it wasn't eventful in the book so…

Well it has been a very solemn occasion. No matter how much I wished to see Erik's childhood I didn't know I'd have to see it through his mother's eyes. As I now lay here in this greatly laced sheets on the canopy bed, I think..

I think of all the pain he had to go through with the real Madeleine. I think of the ways he has been scarred for life. I think of the love he's never felt and never will feel. In the dark I felt a grin widen across my face, that was about to change, his childhood would have love, maybe not filled with it but he would have love…

88888

"Erik dear come here will you." I saw Erik look up at me with a strange intensity in his eyes. The real Madeleine would never have called him dear, but I wasn't the real Madeleine. My smile became brighter. I could Erik was uneasy and suspicious with my unknown happiness.

"Erik," I said calmly kneeling down to be able to greet his eyes with mine. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"With you?" I heard him say as I saw he went wide-eyed. "Outside? B-but you said I wasn't to go—"

"I know what I said," I cut him off, "And now I've decided you should be able go outside as everyone else can."

He continued to stare at me bewildered before he nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanx for the reviews so far. I will try to make it longer. Also please review if you read this because I have 194 hits and only 7 reviews. Anyway, spelling and grammar aren't my main worries, just the content of the story. I hope you enjoy this._

**Chapter Five**

I was excited but nervous at the same time. I had a gut feeling something wrong was going to happen, but I ignored it. I've had this feeling before tons of times and I was never right, what would make me right this time…

88888

"Ok Erik carefully," I exclaimed as I helped him into the horse carriage. It was evident he hadn't been in one before. Damn Madeleine. No, no. It wasn't her fault. It was this god-forsaken town's fault. They couldn't handle unusual things, it reminded me of the Dursleys. Why couldn't they except this brilliant child.

I sighed heavily as I seated myself next to Erik. I slammed the carriage door shut and winced as I saw my dress get caught. Damn I wish there was a car.

Erik was silent the whole way to the…To the? Holy crap to the what! I had no idea where we were going! I didn't live here. The driver became apparent of this fact and stopped the carriage to ask me.

"Madame, where is it that you want to go?"

"Uuuh," I muttered trying to think of a place, how was I supposed to know, "Uh is there a park nearby?"

The driver raised an eyebrow, I wish I could do that, I guess it was known that I have lived here for quite some time. I answered my question with a nod and headed of to a foreign-place-I-had-no-idea-existed-and-was-where-I-was-going-to-spend-the-evening.

88888

I breathed I sigh of relief and amazement as I saw the park. It was called The Lincoln Park. I have no idea why but the name didn't interest me at that moment. The entrance had a beautifully carved arch with vines around the sides adding to the touch. Inside there was a large empty area of bright green grass. Grass so fresh that even a cow would mistake it for heaven.

Even the dumb benches were carved, I mean who decorates the benches. In my time they just nailed together wood and call it a bench but this was …amazing I guess. There were a pair swings and a fountain in the middle enhancing the beauty.

I noticed Erik was also awed by its splendor. He hesitated before stepping beside me. I took his hand, approving of his joy, and walked on the paved trail to the swings.

"Now Erik," I began all sternly and motherly, humph me a mother, "I don't want you wondering off but maybe you'd like to try the swings. They are oh so much fun."

He agreed happily but quietly, as he stood mesmerized. Wow this little trip was paying off maybe he wouldn't be scarred for life. But I was still having that gut feeling….

88888

My heart soared as I heard his laugh. I didn't know if I would live the day to hear his laugh. I was so beautiful and melodic as his voice. I pushed him again as the swing stopped and heard his excited breathe escape.

After a while when he grew exhausted of the game we began a walk around the park. We didn't talk so much but oohed and aahed at all the extravagant things. It was peaceful. Suddenly I asked him to sing. He was taken aback. I knew from the novel he was told not to because Madeline laved but feared his voice because it was so commanding.

He opened his mouth to sing when I heard a shout. I spun around clutching Erik by the shoulders in fear. I my heart was stuck in a lump at my throat as I saw a group of young boys the age of Erik's come from behind a tree.

Erik's eyes opened in shock so see some of his own kin. I felt a urge of pity but also fear for how these children may react. I realized I was still standing there like a fool holding onto Erik. I let go of Erik and looked upon the children. They weren't dressed as hooligans but looks can be deceiving.

A blond haired boy with a blue cap and matching overalls came up to me. I reached over to touch Erik's hand but stopped mid-way as I heard the blonde's request.

"G'mornin m'am. My friends and me were wonderin' if he could join us in a game." He said politely gesturing Erik.

I gasped delightedly and saw excitement light up on Erik's face although he was wearing a mask. "Would you like that Erik?" I asked intently.

"Yes, yes mama I would." I was glad to hear that and allowed him to go with the other children. I sat down wearily on the bench as I watched them play. They were playing tag. Oh what fun that always is. It was finally Erik's turn to be it and god I never knew he was so fast. Being cooped up in the house all day I expected something else but this was amazing. I almost clapped my hands as I saw him catch almost half the crowd, I know I'm so lame.

It was getting late and I could see the sun setting. Standing up I called to Erik, I heard the other children as well as Erik groan. They liked him, despite his mask. Maybe there was some decency left in this town.

"OY Lady!" or not…

"I turned around to look at my caller. "Yes what is it?" I said as politely as I could.

"How dare you, you little bitch." He snarled. I saw a few other parents of the children beside him. How I knew they were the parents escapes me, but at least I knew right then.

"How dare I what. And how dare _you _use such language in front of my child." I practically screamed.

"Your child he's a monster!" I heard a female voice from the back say.

I felt my blood rising. "You little –," I never got to finish my sentence, trust me it wasn't going to be nice either, because I felt a hard blow on my shoulder.

I cried out in sharp pain and made a grab for Erik but he wasn't there! I saw him running into the woods. Oh shit no! I noticed the other parents realized Erik was running and chased after him. Thank goodness he was fast!

I began running too and wincing at every step as I felt the pain in my shoulder. The I cursed myself for mot listening to that gut feeling. Oh why, oh why! Why the hell does this have to happen to me! I get one chance, one chance to witness Erik's childhood and I cause him danger.

I was a few feet away from the mob they were huddled over something. Oh no, that something might be Erik! I tried to fight my way through the crowd and noticed a pocketknife on the ground. Possibly dropped by a father.

Clumsily I picked it up and screamed on top of my lungs. It got me some attention "Alight you bastards. Get away, get away from my son." It worked I couldn't believe it. Threateningly I lashed out in front of a couple and they all began backing away.

Dropping the knife I fell to my knees and sobbed openly as I held Erik in my arms, his first hug. Erik wasn't hurt badly a few bruises, thankfully I had come earlier. It's not easy running in five layers of skirts. I don't know how long I sat there with Erik in my embrace but we were soon being pelted with rocks and monster was being chanted.

I held him hard and protected him from the rocks, ouch , they would hurt in the morning. And I sang to him so he could ignore the chanting. Deep inside I was praying to God to help us… to let it all just be one big dream…..


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I sat anxiously clutching the feathered pillow to my chest. I rocked myself back and forth on the bed, which I had awakened on two days ago It had only been two days and I had done so much damage.

Erik was laying in his room drugged asleep by the doctor so his medicine can have time to work. I had minor injuries scratches and bruises and scabs on my back, which hurt every time I moved, but I deserved it.

"Uggh," I groaned. All I wanted to was to make Erik's life a little better. All I could be thankful for was that Marie had came just in time. She and Father Mansart, from the Church, gave a long lecture.

"Why did you even go?" shrieked Marie, soft spoken Marie. I turned away disgraced I had done so much horror.

"Child, I told you. I forbid you to allow Erik to leave even the porch of this house. You very well understood my concern." Father said sternly I could see in his eyes he confused.

"All..I wanted was to show him the beauty of the world. To let him live a moment of his life like everybody else does. It was fine until those parents came…," I broke down in tears.

Slowly I rest my head back and closed my eyes. I felt my back burn with pain, these wounds would heal but the wounds in Erik's life would never. I spoke a prayer to God.

"Oh God, you have given me my senses to touch and see and smell. I am neither blind nor deaf and for this is am grateful. All I wished for was to relive Erik's life to actually see his life go by before my eyes. This world you have sent my too is hurting him even more. As much as I wish I know this is isn't a dream. Please take me away from here to help Erik in any other way than this. Please…"

I don't know when but I know I drifted of to deep sleep……..

88888

_To those who have reviewed thank you so much. I hope those who have read this far will review. I am sorry for not updating for a while but I had a crazy week. Look out for more updates._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I awoke with a stiff back, not because of the bruises I had but from sleeping on the scratchy cot. Cot?

I jumped to see I was no longer Madeleine and nor was I in a mansion, but a mangy old tent that had been repaired and patched in one to many places. And if I didn't sit down the top of the tent to tear open.

Quietly I sat on the smelly cot and began looking down at myself. I wasn't a grown woman that's for sure; in fact I was around eleven. Wow. I was wearing a dress as old and dirty as the tent with equal amount of patches and a torn shawl for a blanket, thankfully it was the summer time, or I'd freeze.

Looking around I inspected my surroundings. There were two other people occupying the tent. They also slept in identical cots. In the cot closet to me was girl my age in rags and a torn blanket. She so slept peacefully that it scared me.

In the other cot was an old-wait no not old, ancient-lady. She had broad face and snow-white hair. You could tell by her face, and the amount of wrinkles, she had a lot of knowledge and experience. She seemed very wise, maybe I could some info out of her. She slept frightfully peacefully too.

Tip-toeing through the tent I made my way to the little ray of sunlight pouring through the half closed flap of the tent. Sheesh, there wasn't even security around here.

Stepping outside I felt a wave relief wash over me as I felt the cool breeze flow through my unkempt blonde hair. Wait, I was a blonde?

Ignoring my new revelation I ambled my way up through the mass of tents.

"Leave him alone!" a little girl shrieked. I turned towards the sound. What in tar nation was going on? Was I in some messed up world? Shuddering I continued to search from where the sound was triggered at last I found the tent.

It was unlike many of the others, it was fairly new and quite wide. Whoever owned it had some money.

Stepping inside I was shocked to see what I found. Two olive skinned gypsy boys were aimlessly poking someone or something in a cage. A little girl in a torn dress hung back and began to cry.

"Run, he's awake, let's fetch Javert." The boy with brown hair exclaimed.

"Aw, what's the hurry, let's have some fun with it first. Her grab hold of the stick…come on don't be a chicken." The dark haired boy said poking whatevr he was calling it.

Then relization struck it was Eik. "Don't Miya, don't hurt it." The little girl sobbed.

"Yeah, before I hurt you." I said disgustedly.

They turned to face me while Erik shrouded himself in the corner; his mask wasn't on so I couldn't see his face. No worries I would…. Eventually.

"Hey Laila.Wanna join. Javert's got a great new catch."

"Javert's catch?" I sneered. "Put that stick down or your going to get it."

Miya raised his eyebrow. "Why? Its just another monster."

I stepped towards him menacingly, he stepped back frightened. "_It_ has a name. _He_ has a name. Got that. And if I ever catch you calling him a monster, your going to wish you were never born. Now BEAT IT!"

All three of them looked at me one last time to see if I meant what I said, I growled under my breath, they ran outside faster than I would've in a 100 meter dash. Smirking I turned to the cage. Erik was still huddled in the corner but he began to relax now that I was here.

I sat with my back facing him and leaning against the cage walls, so he didn't have to feel awkward in my presence without his mask. I burst out laughing. "Wow, they do get scared easily, but they shouldn't have hurt you-," I stopped as I was about to say his name. "Are you alright?" I continued.

"Yes," he murmured softly, "thank you."

I sighed, "Your welcome mon ami. I'm the only one you've got now, so might as well enjoy my company."

"Thank you I'd like that…. Mon ami…" even though he wasn't facing me I knew there was a smile on his lips as he said that. I grinned.

"So what's you name then?" I asked.

"Erik-," he started to say but stopped as a large shadow fell over us. I looked up to see…..

888888

**I know it's been a long time since i updated im sorry but i hope this chaper helped make up for it. Funny thing is depite having to update three fics i go and create a new one. Oh well. Remember to review to all those who have read it. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I looked up to see Javert. I knew from his immense size, instantly, that he was Javert.

Shuddering I took in his appearance, a great paunch belly, which hung grotesquely over his tight belt. What I didn't get was, why he would need a belt. His eyes, sunk in his fat face. It glistened slightly with sweat, even on this chilly spring morning.

"Remarkable," he mused to himself as he looked over Erik. "I've waited all my life to find something like this-something truly unique. They'll come from miles around to see a living corpse. Yes, that's it, that's what I'll call you….The Living Corpse."

"Uh sorry to burst your bubble fatso, he's not a corpse. He's the real deal. He's ALIVE. And that's not a quote from Frankenstein." I said impatiently as I stood up leaning against the bars of the cage.

Finally noticing my existence he turned to look at me, "So you've gotten close to it, eh? What will your mother say, a gypsy girl, the daughter of the most respectable gypsy of our tribe, conversing with...this thing." He pointed carelessly at Erik.

"_Thing?_ He's not a thing…and my mother?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes," he nodded taking a step towards me making the vibration travel through the dirt floor to my foot. "You wouldn't want your mother hearing about this, would you?" he began cackling madly.

Disturbed I staggered away from the cage and closer to the open flap. "Uh.. I guess not."

"Good now beat it, before she bans you from her family." He began laughing again, which sounded mildly like a braying donkey.

"Asshole." I muttered loud enough for him to hear and left with a glance back to see Erik huddled at the far corner of his cage with his hand covering his face. Catching his eye I gave him a look that said _I will come back, be strong_. Well I hope that's what it said….

88888

I threw the rock in the water and watched it skip across leaving ripples.

After leaving Javert's tent I ran to the wood that was nearby the clearing where the gypsy tribe had placed themselves. I stopped at the first creek I saw. There was a light fog drifting through the air, it had rain the night before.

I shivered as I thought about my newest surroundings. It had happened so fast, at least I had been able to cope with it.

For the first time that day I pondered over how I came to this new place. I realized now I might be moving through every episode of Erik's life. First his home, now when he's captured by the gypsies, later when he meets Giovanni, finds his first friend, Nadir, and then last at the Paris Opera house…

I racked my brain to remember what I had said in my prayer that may have gotten me here or what I would do now. "_As much as I wish I know this is isn't a dream. Please take me away from here to help Erik in any other way than this." _

That's what I had said. To help him in another way. Now I had to help him get away. Maybe I could free him and-

No, no. What am I thinking? I can't do anything dramatic all that has happened to Erik has made him The Phantom. I couldn't change anything. I could only help make it a bit better. A little less tortures….

88888

**I hope you enjoyed this, I know it isn't great but I just wanted an update out of the way. Please review to those who have already reviewed and to those who haven't but have read this far. Any suggestions, feel free to tell.**

**Here's a Sneak Peak at what's in store:**

**"What are you doing here?" I screeched**

**"Uh, I.." he stammered.**

**"Get away from him." I pushed them away and fell to my knees beside him. "Oh my god, look at all this blood…..**


End file.
